


your spine is a timber frame

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the first time she's needed this, something to put her back on balance. Control will always be a part of her, and normally it's Hawke who puts her back together as she gives herself over to him with the complete trust that he will take care of her. But this here, is different, and she only knows that she needs it. To touch him while he's still on the bed and she explores him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your spine is a timber frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [icannotlivewithoutmysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotlivewithoutmysoul/gifts).



> Written for the Porn Battle prompts of: 'control, handcuffs'

Despite the fluffy fuzz that covers them, the handcuffs are heavy in Sienna's hands. Her knuckles curve around them, the metal a cold bite. 

Frowning at them, she says, "You won't behave." 

The wolf stretched out on their cabin's bed grins so wide, a smile she can see even if she's only looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "If you make me." 

A slow tease that would have, on any other day, made her shiver in anticipation and join him horizontally. But today has been too much. Today she's off kilter and her skin itches unbearably. 

"I need," she starts to say, and then her throat closes, biting off her explanation. Her shoulders tense and her knuckles blanch further, bones showing. 

Hawke rises in one quick movement, the bond snapping taut between them as he reads her. He crowds closer to her, knee pressing against her thigh. One hand cups the side of her face. "Sienna." 

He nudges with gentle pressure, and she turns her face to him. She can see her eyes reflected in his own, the normal white stars barely there. Worry knits his brows together, pinches his face. The handcuffs heavy in her hands. 

"What is it? What do you need, baby?" Warm and coaxing, reassurance surrounding her across the link. 

"I need," she repeats and moves her face to where his neck and shoulder meet together. The scent of him settles her. 

He strokes her back, fingers catching in her hair. "You need me to behave? Be still for you?" 

He can feel her stress, takes it as his too, and knows the words to ask so she doesn't have to when her throat won't work. 

Anticipation lingers when Sienna pulls back to look him in the eye. "Yes." 

His mouth is a solid line, but he kisses her softly, thumb stroking her cheekbone. "Okay." He nods. "You tell me what you want. Whatever." 

This isn't the first time she's needed this, something to put her back on balance. Control will always be a part of her, and normally it's Hawke who puts her back together as she gives herself over to him with the complete trust that he will take care of her. But this here, is different, and she only knows that she needs it. To touch him while he's still on the bed and she explores him. 

Kissing him, she licks his mouth till he parts his lips and she can taste him wet and deep. He responds in kind, hands falling away to rest at his side. Doing as she needs. 

"Take your clothes off," Sienna tells him and watches him as he does so. Shirt over his head in an effortless way and jeans. He's barefoot already as he so often went about even outside. When he's naked, she presses a hand on his chest and pushes down. He goes under her direction, flat on his back. "Arms." 

She holds his gaze as she fits the handcuffs around his wrists and to the bed. They're familiar to her, and so she can imagine the cold metal and the feel of them holding him in place. Those electric blue eyes never deviate from her face. 

"Okay?" she asks, settling back beside him. 

Hawke nods and smiles, white teeth peeking through. "I'm fine, Sienna." He tilts his head to the side. "You want me to be quiet?" 

She shakes her head. They have a safe word, and she asks him if he'll use it if he needs to. 

His mouth quirks and that blue gaze goes sharp. "I'm fine, Sienna." 

Touching his bare bicep, feeling the muscle jump there, Sienna licks her lip. "I just need to touch you." 

He dips his chin, the only part of him that moves. "Alright." 

She doesn't like that he's naked and she's not, so she reaches for her tank top, pulling it up her stomach and over her head. Her hair gets caught in the neckline, everywhere since she's not braided it back today. The slide of it down her bare back as she shakes it out gets his attention. She strips to his heavy gaze, feeling the bond spark between them, twisting into something tighter and hotter. Her sports bra to the floor. A shimmy and arch of legs to get her jeans and panties off as well. 

And then's she's naked like him, swinging herself to sit astride his torso. 

Hawke's body is full and long, broad shoulders that rest on both pillows, strong arms stretched above him to the headboard. He's a beautiful man. Tanned skin and white-gold hair dusting his chest and everywhere, thicker down his stomach towards where she can feel him half-interested behind her. 

She touches him slow at first. Bending down to kiss just under his chin, his neck, the slope of those shoulders she loves to hold onto. Fingers walk up the length of his sides, counting his ribs and the spaces in between. 

"That's it," he says when she scratches her fingernails through his chest hair. Inhales sharp when she licks one nipple. Hisses when she bites down and tugs gently. 

"I love you," Sienna says to the cool skin of his stomach, because she does, very much so. She presses her lips to him here too. Digs her teeth into the flesh covering his inner thigh while she circles a hand around the base of his cock. 

A groan shudders out of his throat as she strokes him. Base to tip, sliding over the head till he's fully hard and she can move down settle further between his bent legs. 

"Sienna," her name, low and hoarse, but his hands don't move from the headboard and he stays still otherwise. 

She hums and licks him. Watching the way his fingers press into the headboard, blue eyes closing under heavy lids, she wets him with her tongue. Blows hot air along the underside. Traces the tip of her tongue up the vein. And then she takes him into her mouth. 

" _Fuck_."

Hollowing her cheeks, she sucks the head of his cock between her lips. She's learned what he likes. How to take him partially and back off, use her tongue and just the flat side of her teeth. Knows to dig her thumb into the vee of his hip and leg and use her other hand to stroke him along the base of his cock that's not in her mouth. 

Sienna watches him come undone with a shout that's partially her name and incomprehensible syllables. She doesn't mind the taste of him, swallowing and then straightening up with one last turn of her wrist and lick over him. 

"Baby," Hawke says when he opens his eyes again, gaze traveling over her naked and flushed frame. 

She could finish herself off with her own hand. Or could undo him and let him turn her and press her into the bed. 

Or, as she straddles him again and moves higher up his body, she could let him do what he's done before, just not with his hands at his leisure. 

"Yeah," he murmurs when he figures out what her aim is, watching as she settled her thighs astride his face, his breath warm on her skin. 

It's her turn to grab at the headboard, fingernails sinking into the material. 

He's quick, tongue darting out to slide up her folds and find her clit. The feeling of his beginning growth of facial stubble on her sensitive skin makes her grind down on his face. He smiles and sucks gently at her clit. 

Sienna's fingers skitter across the head board till she touches his, twining her own with his as best as she can. Her mouth falls open, small little noises working from her throat as she rocks her hips back and forth, urging him on. 

Her forehead presses into the cabin's wall as her sucks harder, her orgasm snaking up her spine and outward. She doesn't lessen the movement of her hips through her release. Just rocks her pelvis and cunt till the waves die. 

She inhales and exhales, a muted buzzing in her ears, the brown color of the wall filling her vision. With slightly shaking fingers she reaches for the handcuffs and undoes them. 

Hawke turns on his side as she settles next to him. He catches her gaze and wipes his mouth with his forearm. "Sienna?" 

The white's returned to her eyes, she can see the stars. Pinpricks of gold and red peek at the edges too. "I'm okay," she says and fits herself to him, till they touch all over. She curves a hand around his arm.

Her muscles have loosened and her skin doesn't itch. He strokes down the sweaty length of her back, tangling his fingers in her hair. 

She can breathe again.


End file.
